Drinking Games
by taintedtruffle
Summary: Mrs. lovett gets board on a rainy night and decides to play have a lil fun with mr. Todd and a few bottles of gin. Oneshot.


Ok first off, i'm stuck at the most boring sleep over in the world

Ok first off, i'm stuck at the most boring sleep over in the world. . the've been watching Sabrina since i got here!! I am boared to the point i wanna run around screaming. Finaly i borowed the girls old-as-dirt lap top, pluged it in the wall and im on it now.

Drinking Games

"Mr.T." Mrs. Lovett walked into the room, carrying down three bottles of gin and two glasses. She set them on the trunk near the door as she tried to wipe the rain water from her face." Rainin' cats an' dogs out there it is love."

"Wot is this for?" Sweeney asked motioning towards the items she had brought. He eyed the grinning baker curiously.

"Well love, it's such a dreary night and it's all ready gettin' late and I just thought you an' I could 'ave a little fun."

He glared at the red headed woman as though she had suggested the steal the pope's underwear. "I don' have fun!" He spat the last word out.

"I know, I know dearie but don' you think it'd be ok jus' this once, I mean-"

"No!" She just sighed, sitting down on the floor. She pulled the drinks down as well, pouring them each a full glass. She held one out to him and he took it grudgingly. Why was she still here? He had aid he didn't want to play her game hadn't he? So why was the damnable woman still sitting by his bed, smiling up at him.

'Crazy' he realized. That must be it. 'Wild haired witch must be off her rocker.' He finished his glass and she refilled it, still smiling that small smile.

"Well how about this." She said, tying again after his fourth cup. "'Ave you ever 'eard of the game 'I never'?"

He glared even harder but gave a small shake of his head.

"Well dearie, th' way you play i' is you say somethin' you've never done such as 'I've never been to France' an if th' other person 'as done i' they take a drink. 'ear. I'll star i' off. I've never been on a boat."

He raised his glass to his pale lips and took a drink. She wasn't sure if it was because of the game or because he wanted the drink until almost a full ten minutes later when he mumbled "I've never worn a dress."

"Well I should hope not." Lovett said, trying not to giggle as she took her drink. "I've never had a pet dog."

Sweeney didn't drink. Instead he glared harder at her. "I've never kissed a man," he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

She took a drink. "I've never kissed a woman." She countered with a mocking expression.

He drank again. She wanted to play like that did she? His mind was recognizing this more as a challenge than a game so no one could accuse Sweeney Todd of having fun. "I've never baked a pie."

Drink. "I've never slit someone's throat." She sneered.

Drink. "I've never talked so much about nothing that some one wanted to slit my throat." He sneered back.

"I 'ave not!" She protested, even as she did so her small hand slid unconchisly to her neck.

"Evr'y day dear." He growled. "Trust me, you 'ave." She drank. Now she too was glaring at him.

"I've never been so moody and silent someone's desired to hit me upside the head with a rolling pin."

"You wouldn't dare." He said, anger filling his face.

"Didn' say I would." She chimed, somehow emboldened by the fiery beverage "Said I wanted to. Trus' me love, there's a lot of things I want to do to you but don't." She tapped his glass lightly. "Drink"

He drank down the rest of the contents, tossing the cup haphazardly in the woman's direction. She didn't catch it but it suffered no harm as it had landed on her puffy, voluminous skirt. The first bottle was not completely empty but she sat it aside, un-corking the other two. "'ow 'bout somethin else? Le's see who can finish th' bottle first."

He took it confidently, planning to show her up quickly in this but somewhere near the halfway point they both stopped. "Fellin' up t' a game o' truth or dare?" she asked.

He just nodded. It'd been a long time since he'd drunk this hard. His head was way past the feelin' fuzzy point. "Truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Truth" she said, curious as to what kind of questions he would ask.

"Why on earth are you so infatuated with me Lovett?"

She hadn't been expecting that and gape like a fish out of water while she tryed to come up with an answer. "I just do. You're you love. So strong and beautiful." She gazed at him sort of fondly for a moment before catching her self. "Truth or dare Mr.Todd."

"Dare."

"Kiss me." She didn't know why she'd said it; as soon as the words left her mouth she covered her mouth with her hand. Even in her drunken state she knew she shouldn't have said that.

He glared at her again and she scooted back slightly. "You don' 'ave t' do that!" She said quickly.

"I think this game is over pet." He said darkly, she nodded, gathering the stuff than standing on unsteady legs to leave. He took one of the bottles as well as his glass from her hand. "I'll keep these for now Mrs. Lovett."

She just nodded. She couldn't believe shed said that to him.

"One more question." He said grinning at her again. He filled her cup. "I've never fallen in love with my partner in crime." He whispered in her ear, his closeness sending a shiver down her spine. She looked at him with sad eyes before downing the whole glass in one than left without a word.

Once the door was closed he filled his glass, drinking it down as well. He had to follow the rules of the game

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
